Shaving systems often consist of a handle and a replaceable cartridge in which one or more blades are mounted in a plastic housing. After the blades in a cartridge have become dull from use, the cartridge is discarded, and replacd on the handle with a new cartridge. In some shaving systems the connection of the cartridge to the handle provides a pivotal mounting of the cartridge with respect to the handle so that the cartridge angle adjusts to follow the contours of the surface being shaved. In such systems, the cartridge can be biased toward an at rest position by the action of a spring-biased plunger (a cam follower) carried on the handle against a cam surface on the cartridge housing.